


Salto de fe

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [32]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Making Up, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Second Chances, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 28] Decir ‘sí’ por impulso y no lamentarlo jamás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salto de fe

**Salto de fe**

Luego de siete días y siete llamadas sin respuesta, Gustav había empezado a perder la esperanza de hablar con Georgie antes de su regreso a Magdeburg.

En lugar de la bajista, Gustav terminaba siempre comunicándose con Fabi y escuchando la interminable lista de excusas de por qué Georgie no podía (o quería) ponerse al teléfono. Desde que estaba en la ducha, había bajado a comprar víveres o dormía una siesta de doce horas, el resultado final era el mismo: Georgie no respondía a sus llamadas y punto.

Al cabo de una semana, Gustav había terminado por interrumpir a Fabi en medio de su maraña de mentiras y decirle que no importaba, que entendía bien y que no era necesario seguirle buscando tres pies al gato. Fabi se había quedado sin palabras y luego había murmurado un “lo siento” de lo más apenado por tener que ser él el portador de malas noticias.

—No es que ella no _quiera_ hablar contigo —se había disculpado Fabi—, es más complicado que eso…

Gustav no le guardaba rencor a él, mucho menos a Georgie, pero en verdad anhelaba que la bajista contestara el teléfono y le dijera que estaba bien, o al menos que diera señales de vida más allá de esconderse cada vez que intentaba ponerse en contacto con ella.

Amargado por las negativas de la bajista, Gustav había terminado pasando una terrible Nochebuena y una espantosa mañana de Navidad. De nada habían servido la tonelada de regalos recibidos, que su familia estuviera orgullosa de su éxito con la banda o que Franziska estuviera detrás de él bromeando todo lo posible para hacerlo sonreír, porque Gustav se había sentado en el rincón más alejado posible y fruncido el ceño hasta que la cabeza le doliera.

Por ello, el octavo día no se había tomado la molestia en salir de la cama hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana y sólo después de que su madre subiera a revisar que no estuviera enfermo.

En la tarde Gustav sacó a pasear al perro, y luego de una caminata larga a través de la nieve, regresó para cambiarse la ropa húmeda por pantalones térmicos y un suéter de lo más ridículo que una de sus tías le había obsequiado. Taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, subió las escaleras y se dedicó un par de horas a ver televisión y a arroparse lo más posible con un cobertor eléctrico.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, Franziska entró en su habitación y le acarició la cabeza.

—Gustav…

—¿Mmm? —Rodó él sobre el colchón—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tienes una llamada —le tendió su hermana el teléfono—. Intenta no quedarte toda la noche.

—Claro, como si fuera a ocurrir —carraspeó Gustav para aclararse la voz y contestó—: ¿Hola?

—¿Gusti?

—Oh. —Era Georgie—. ¿Sí?

—Soy… —Suspiro—. Perdón, ¿ok? No es que estuviera ignorando tus llamadas, pero… En verdad algunas de esas veces estaba ocupada, y otras…

—¿No querías hablar conmigo? Yo entiendo. Querías espacio, y yo llamaba cada día…

La línea crepitó entre ambos.

—No es que no quisiera que habláramos, es que era más fácil no hacerlo y ya.

—Oh. —Gustav se rascó una oreja—. ¿Y qué tal todo allá?

Georgie soltó una risita nerviosa. —Lo normal. Luego de dos días, Fabi y yo nos rendimos de cocinar y desde entonces hemos pedido comida de cada restaurante a tres kilómetros a la redonda.

—Genial. Aquí sólo ha habido emparedados de pavo desde Navidad. Mamá sigue sin entender por qué Franny y yo estamos hartos de comer lo mismo.

—Jo, Gus…

Por espacio de tres horas, Gustav y Georgie rieron y hablaron como no ocurría desde antes de su viaje a Majorca, conversaron de sus últimos días, del disco que estaba en formación, del clima, de lo que habían soñado la noche anterior, un poco de los gemelos y otro poco más de ellos…

—¿Te gustó lo que…? Es decir, ¿abriste el regalo que te di? —Preguntó Gustav una vez que su plática se desvió a los presentes recibidos por Navidad.

—Sí —respondió Georgie—, estaba nerviosa así que Fabi abrió la caja por mí, pero me gustó mucho. Gracias, Gusti. Son preciosos.

—Uf, me alegro —respiró aliviado el baterista. No es que fuera un gran detalle, apenas unos simples aretes en forma de lágrima, pero que al instante le habían hecho pensar en Georgie y los había comprado sin escatimar en gastos.

—Yo también te compré un regalo, pero tendrás que volver a Magdeburg para verlo. Fabi y yo colocamos un pequeño árbol sintético al lado de la ventana y lo decoramos con lo que encontramos, pero se ve bien a pesar de tener una figura de Action Man en lugar de un ángel en la punta.

—Eso quiero verlo —rió Gustav—, pero no será hasta dentro de una semana más.

—Cierto… —Decayó el tono de voz de Georgie—. Ahora que Fabi ha estado conmigo y he tenido con quien tratar estos temas, me siento mejor, ¿sabes? Más centrada, más tranquila. Él es la mejor compañía que podía haber pedido, pero no es tú…

—Georgie…

—Lo que quiero decir es que te extraño. Mucho. Y ahora que estoy mejor, también estoy lista para seguir adelante.

—¿Me has… olvidado? —Inquirió Gustav con un nudo en la garganta; si Georgie decía que sí, iba a estar destrozado emocionalmente por el resto de su vida.

—No, ni siquiera cerca, pero… estoy buscando equilibrio entre lo que tengo y lo que no puedo tener. No sé si Fabi sospecha que se trata de ti, pero tampoco deja entreverlo. En ese aspecto, es el amigo ideal.

—¿Así que él y tú no…? —Gustav resopló—. No es mi asunto, ya sé.

—No, Gus. Es imposible. Fabi no es esa clase de chico para mí, además, él tampoco me vería con esos ojos ni en un millón de años. Él es como un hermano para mí, digamos, como lo es Franziska para ti.

Gustav se tironeó del lóbulo de la oreja. —Todavía siento celos de él. Qué tontería, ¿verdad? No tengo ningún derecho y sin embargo… De no ser porque la abuela me habría matado si faltaba a la cena de Navidad, me habría quedado con ustedes en Magdeburg sin pensarlo.

—Yo también quería que te quedaras, pero a la vez me alegré de que no fuera así. Este tiempo aparte ha servido de algo, al menos eso quiero creer. —De pronto, Georgie dejó salir un descomunal bostezo—. Jo, lo siento. Dormí un poco mal anoche, y Fabi me convenció que sería una buena idea salir a comprar pan cuando aún no salía el sol.

—No te preocupes, yo también ya estaba en cama. Hay algo en las tardes de invierno que apetece hibernar hasta la primavera.

Despidiéndose, Gustav se atrevió por último a preguntar si podía volver a llamar y Georgie dijo que sí, siempre y cuando fuera ella quien lo hiciera.

—Es cuestión de control, ¿sabes? Para demostrarme que puedo resistir la tentación.

—¿De esconderte y hablar conmigo?

—No, de no hacerlo a todas horas. —Georgie hizo una pausa larga—. Buenas noches, Gus.

—Buenas noches, Georgie.

Luego la llamada finalizó.

 

Tal como lo había prometido, Georgie llamó a la tarde siguiente, y después a la que le siguió. Así por espacio de varios días hasta la llegada de enero, y también del regreso de Gustav.

En medio de empacar maletas y luchando contra los cierres, Gustav contestó el teléfono y mandó todo al cuerno mientras sonreía como desquiciado cuando Georgie le confesaba que esperaría ansiosa por su llegada en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Incluso cocinaré un pastel para celebrar que estás de vuelta. Nada lujoso, así que tampoco te ilusiones. Los únicos pasteles que sé cocinar son los que vienen en caja y sólo necesitan agua, leche y un poco de aceite.

—Buh, no lo arruines. Es la primera vez que cocinarás para mí.

—Está bien —suspiró Georgie al otro lado de la línea—, pero no puedes enojarte si te enfermas del estómago. Esta es una primera vez de la que podría no sentirme orgullosa.

—¿Acaso existe una ‘primera vez’ de algo que sí te daría orgullo?

La línea se llenó de estática.

—¡Gustav!

—¿Uh?

—¿Es acaso una broma sucia esa que acabas de decir?

Gustav dejó salir una risotada. —Sí. Lo siento, lo siento. Tanto tiempo con Tom hace estragos en mi sistema. Te juro que salió sin siquiera razonarlo.

—Mmm… Te creo. Fabi dice que tengo una boca sucia, pero yo también acuso a que es culpa de Tom.

—Ah, Tom Kaulitz: Rey de las obscenidades.

—No le digas o su ego crecerá el triple de lo que ya es —bromeó Georgie—. De cualquier modo, me alegra saber que mañana a estas horas por fin estarás en Magdeburg con nosotros. Después de todo este tiempo, he aprendido a extrañarte diferente.

—Uh, ¿cómo es eso?

—Más de esto, menos de aquello. Preferiría no hablar al respecto —murmuró la bajista—. Al menos no ahora, no así cuando todo es tan impersonal.

—¿Cuándo esté de regreso entonces?

—Quizá. No es como si hubiera mucho qué decir.

—Georgie… —La retó Gustav a mentirle de nuevo—. Hay mucho que decir, esa es la cuestión.

La bajista bufó. —¿Podemos sólo cambiar de tema y ya? Me gustaría decir ‘oh, Gusti, volvamos a lo de antes, finjamos normalidad’ pero ese tiempo no existe para mí. Así que te revelaré lo único que he aprendido en estas semanas: Puedo y debo seguir adelante sin ti. Tengo la capacidad de llevar mi vida lo mejor posible, incluso si no estás a mi lado…

A Gustav se le cerró la garganta. Quiso decir “estoy siempre a tu lado”, pero entendía las palabras de Georgie, ella se refería a algo más que simple compañía física. Ella quería más, y él no se lo podía dar, tan simple como eso.

—Lo que dije en Majorca era cierto —barbotó con un hilo de voz—, cuando dije que te am-…

—Gusti —lo interrumpió Georgie—, hablaremos de esto mañana, ¿sí? Antes de que los gemelos estén de vuelta, Fabi nos dará tiempo y entonces podremos zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas.

—Georgie…

—Mañana, por favor —suplicó la bajista. A través del auricular, Gustav escuchó el inconfundible sonido del llanto que se contiene—. Mañana.

—Ok —concedió por último—. Mañana.

—Hasta entonces.

—Sí, adiós.

Y de nuevo, la llamada finalizó.

 

El viaje en autobús fue más largo que de costumbre, y monótono. El paisaje de siempre se vio sepultado bajo el manto blanco de la última nevada, y la habitual distracción de árboles y nubes quedó en nada por la nieve que seguía cayendo y duraría un par de meses más.

Para colmo, Gustav se había levantado de un deplorable humor ese día. Luego de dar vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, había empezado un libro y lo había abandonado al cabo de unas páginas, convencido de que nada ni nadie podría abstraer su atención de Georgie y la conversación que tendrían ese día.

En su cabeza ya había repasado los posibles diálogos que habría entre los dos, e incluso un posible ruego si acaso Georgie decidía tomar medidas drásticas. Gustav iba preparado contra muchos escenarios, pero algo en su interior le decía que igual iba a acabar sumido en la más terrible de las miserias. No era su culpa, con el paquete de ser estoico, también venía el pesimismo en dosis abundantes.

Por espacio de cinco horas más que duró el viaje, Gustav hizo amagos de dormir y lo logró por periodos que no pasaban de los diez minutos.

Al final, cansado y harto también, optó por hacer crujir los nudillos repetidas veces hasta que las manos le dolieron, y a tamborilear los pies contra el asiento de enfrente.

Justo cuando ya no creía poder resistir ni un segundo más sin arrancarse las uñas de cuajo, el autobús se detuvo y anunció que la parada era Magdeburg. Veloz de acciones, Gustav se apresuró a ponerse en pie y a bajar el equipaje que traía consigo. En su prisa por entrar a la terminal, bajó con los guantes dentro de la chaqueta y la bufanda mal anudada.

Pero no importaba, porque en la sala de espera, Georgie aguardaba por él y la sonrisa sincera con la que lo recibió hablaba de esperanza.

A esa idea se aferraba él.

 

El viaje en el taxi fue tranquilo. Georgie en medio, y a los lados Gustav y Fabi. La conversación repleta de risas y anécdotas por parte de éste último, que narraba las aventuras de los últimos días, desde haber pescado juntos un resfriado que los tuvo en cama por dos días completos y del que apenas se estaban aliviando, hasta los conciertos improvisados que le daban al televisor cuando la tormenta arreciaba tanto como para impedirles salir un paso fuera del portal.

—La gracia es que Georgie no canta tan mal, ¿eh, princesa? Bastante decente diría yo. Esas imitaciones de Britney Spears te salen de lo más-…

—¡Fabi! Jo —se hundió Georgie en su asiento, roja del cuello y la cara—. Cállate, o le diré a Gustav lo bien que luces vestido de drag queen.

—¿Uh? —Abrió grande la boca el baterista—. ¿Cómo fue eso?

—¿Recuerdas que Bill dejó parte de su maquillaje en-…?

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. Yo no diré tus secretos si no dices los míos —pactó Fabi una tregua, y alzó el meñique para que Georgie hiciera la misma promesa con él.

Una vez sellado su silencio, acosaron entre los dos a Gustav con preguntas acerca de su Navidad.

Gustav les confesó que no tan divertida como la suya, y los deleitó con un breve pero intenso relato acerca de su tía Edwina, la misma que cada año acribillaba a todos los parientes usando comentarios ácidos y malintencionados, al grado en que su tío Harold por poco le había lanzado con la cuchara del puré de papas que tenía en la mano, justo cuando la tía Edwina le señalaba que se estaba quedando tan calvo como una bola de billar, y que ningún peluquín lograría ocultar el brillo de su cabeza desnuda de cabello.

—Lo cual es cierto, pero seh, eso no se lo dices al tío Harold cuando tiene su peluquín cobrizo de lujo. Sentido común, vamos, que el hombre se esfuerza por lucir guapo… —Finalizó el baterista su anécdota entre risas sofocadas que nada tenían que envidiar a las de Georgie o Fabi. Hasta el taxista se rió mal disimuladamente, y el resto del trayecto transcurrió entre historias de terroríficas reuniones familiares.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron al edificio donde vivían, y tras pagarle al taxista, emprendieron la marcha escaleras arriba hasta el departamento que compartían.

Apenas cruzar el dintel de la puerta, Gustav se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del perchero de la entrada, lo mismo que los guantes, la bufanda y las botas. Georgie hizo lo propio, no así Fabi que cuchicheó con Georgie un par de frases y volvió a salir.

—¿Qué-…? Ah, cierto… —Recordó Gustav que Georgie y él tenían una conversación pendiente.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Le preguntó Georgie mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Uhm, un té estará bien —respondió Gustav, ayudándole a la bajista al poner el agua en la tetera mientras ella preparaba las tazas.

Mientras esperaban a que el agua hirviera, se sentaron en la pequeña mesita donde solían desayunar y dejaron pasar los minutos sin que ninguno se atreviera a romper el silencio.

Su té terminó por estar listo, y con las tazas en las manos, aguardaron un poco más antes de que fuera Georgie quien diera inicio a la tan temida conversación que se venía aplazando desde siempre.

—Tomé una decisión —anunció al cabo de varios intentos de abrir y cerrar la boca—, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Quisiera saber antes cuál es tu decisión para… esto —movió la mano entre los dos—. Hablo de nosotros. ¿En verdad te gustaría que estuviéramos juntos? ¿Harías algo al respecto?

—Dejaría la banda, si es que de eso se trata —dijo Gustav—, pero creo que ambos lo lamentaríamos.

—Seh —concedió Georgie. Bebió un trago de su té y depositó la taza sobre la mesa—. La banda es nuestra vida ahora, renunciar no está en nuestros planes. Abandonar nos amargaría por el resto de nuestra existencia.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata, Georgie? —Preguntó Gustav—. No podemos tener ambas cosas; o es la banda, o somos nosotros, y ninguno de los dos parece ceder un milímetro. Es… frustrante como mínimo.

—Ya. Mi punto es que estoy dispuesta a tomar lo que pueda. Deseo con todo mi ser que estemos juntos ahora, Gus —dijo Georgie mirando directo a los ojos de Gustav—. No quiero esperar a un remoto día donde _quizás_ podamos ser abiertos al respecto con el mundo. Lo quiero ahora.

—Hay mucho en riesgo.

—Lo sé.

—Bill… David se infartaría… Los contratos estipulan claramente que no puede ser.

—Lo sé —repitió Georgie—, y no me importa.

Gustav apretó la taza en su mano y observó las volutas de vapor ascender hasta desaparecer. ¿Por qué no podía ser más como Georgie? Tener su valor, su convicción de ir en pos de lo que anhelaba; en cambio, era un lastre que no hacía sino repetir las mismas excusas de siempre. ¿En verdad habría alguna vez un tiempo en el que estar juntos pudiera ser una realidad? Ya eran mayores de edad, adultos ante el Estado y capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones, aun así, la disquera insistía en dictar sus vidas personales bajo un código riguroso que les impedía ser libres con su afecto.

Él no era capaz de discernir el futuro, pero si de algo podía estar seguro dadas las circunstancias actuales, es que la popularidad de la banda sólo iría en aumento. Cada día, continuar su relación con Georgie representaría un riesgo mayor y con un potencial incrementado de destruir sus carreras. Jamás en la vida se podría perdonar si por su deseo egoísta, arruinaba no sólo su sueño y el de Georgie de ser músicos, sino también el de los gemelos. Y sin embargo…

—Quiero intentarlo —barbotó Gustav—. Quiero estar contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y ya lo pensaste bien? Porque dos segundos no bastan.

—¿Ahora eres tú la que tienes dudas, Georgie? —Hizo Gustav intentos de bromear, pero el tono de su voz resultó forzado—. Estoy asustado…

—Yo también, Gusti —tomó Georgie una de sus manos por encima de la mesa—, pero no es nada nuevo. Siempre tuve miedo de perderte.

—Estoy aquí, siempre estuve para ti. Dios santo… —Exhaló Gustav—. Lo siento.

—Shhh. —Abandonando su sitio, Georgie fue en pos de Gustav y se sentó en sus piernas—. No llores.

—No estoy-… Oh —exclamó cuando Georgie le pasó los pulgares por debajo de los ojos y retiró un exceso de humedad que él no estaba consciente de haber derramado—. ¿Estamos juntos de nuevo?

—Nunca estuvimos separados —le abrazó Georgie—, pero sí, de nuevo somos novio y novia. Qué cursi —arrugó la nariz en una pequeña mueca que en ella lucía tierna—. Y estará bien incluso si es en secreto. Los gemelos, David, nadie de la disquera tiene por qué saber.

—¿Y nuestras familias? Franny estaría feliz de saberlo —dijo Gustav con la barbilla sobre el hombro de Georgie y las manos entrelazadas en su espalda—. ¿Qué tal tus padres o los míos?

—Creo que lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto al menos por un tiempo. Mamá no dejaría de molestar si se entera que hacemos esto a escondidas por razones legales, y si tus padres saben, es seguro que le digan a ella, lo cual ya es un problema en sí. Pero Franny está bien.

—¿Y Fabi? ¿Podemos confiar en él?

—Claro que sí, aunque no sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando le diga que tú eres ese imbécil que tanto me hizo sufrir. Lo siento.

—Me lo tengo ganado —murmuró Gustav contra la piel de su cuello—, y valió la pena si así era como debíamos de acabar.

—Aw, Gusti… —Acercó su rostro al del baterista y sus narices se rozaron—. No va a ser fácil, ¿estás seguro de que es lo que quieres? No lo tomaré a mal si te retractas una vez que lo piensas mejor.

Gustav frunció el ceño. —Esto es lo que quiero; a ti por encima de todo. Seremos cuidadosos. David jamás sabrá nada, los gemelos nunca sospecharán, será nuestro secreto mejor guardado. Y cuando llegue el momento adecuado…

—¿Soltaremos la bomba?

—Pondrán una cara… —Sonrió Gustav.

—Todo saldrá bien al final —dijo Georgie, buscando para ella y Gustav tranquilidad en su afirmación.

Reduciendo los últimos centímetros que los separaban, sus labios se unieron a medio camino y el transcurrir de la vida a su alrededor pareció ralentizarse conforme la intensidad de sus besos aumentaba.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina, las tazas de té quedaron olvidadas.

 

Ese mismo día más tarde, Fabi regresó al departamento cargando una bolsa repleta de víveres frescos, y entre los tres cocinaron una cena decente que comieron frente al televisor. Ni Gustav ni Georgie perdieron tiempo en explicarle el cambio en su relación, y la revelación tuvo escaso, si no es que nulo impacto.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo Fabi entre bocados de arroz y pollo—. O al menos lo sospechaba.

—¡Y te lo guardaste! Ugh, Fabi —le lanzó Georgie uno de los guisantes de su plato—, ¿tan mala soy para disimular?

—Eres terrible, princesa —respondió Fabi, atrapando el guisante en el aire e incorporándolo a su propia comida—. Tenías esa mirada de tristeza cada vez que mencionabas a Gustav, y era la misma que ponías cuando hablabas de ese novio misterioso tuyo. Sumé dos más dos, no es que fuera tan difícil.

—Pf, lo tomaré en cuenta si es que queremos mantener esto en secreto —murmuró la bajista por lo bajo.

Una vez finalizada su cena, Gustav se encargó de lavar los trastes, mientras que Georgie y Fabi los secaban y guardaban en la alacena. La comida restante terminó en un tupperware dentro del refrigerador, y por decisión unánime, optaron por ver una película.

El cambio fue de lo más satisfactorio. Porque estaban en confianza y Fabi no los juzgaría ni vería nada de malo en ello, Gustav y Georgie pasaron a ocupar gran parte del sofá, acurrucados juntos y arropados con un mullido cobertor que los cubría por completo. Durante el transcurso de la película, compartieron pequeños besos aquí y allá sin la sempiterna sensación de culpa que había estado con ellos desde siempre.

Casi al final de la película, Georgie cayó dormida, y Gustav aprovechó para conversar a solas con Fabi de un tema que sentía él, debía quedar zanjado entre los dos.

—Uhm… —Atrajo su atención, y el amigo de Georgie bajó el volumen del televisor—. ¿Podríamos hablar?

—Por supuesto. —Fabi se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar—. Yo primero. Te debo una disculpa. —Ante la cara de estupefacción de Gustav, se aclaró—: El otro día cuando te expliqué por qué llamaba a Georgie princesa. No era mi intención opinar de su relación. No sabía que eras tú, sospechaba hasta cierto punto, y en cierto modo, quería ver tus reacciones para comprobar si se trataba de ti o no, pero para nada tenía intención de ofenderte en el proceso.

—No, tenías razón. Fui un patán —admitió Gustav sus errores pasados—. Lo nuestro no ha sido fácil. Georgie fue mi primera novia, y el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hizo entender que ella merecía más sin yo saber cómo dárselo. Eso me hizo sentir terrible, pero también madurar.

—Seh, Georgie me ha explicado una parte de eso. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería ella con que era imposible por razones que no tenían solución. Yo esperaba algo más de tipo familiar o religioso, no lo que ella me contó al respecto.

—Estamos bajo contrato en la banda —clarificó el baterista—. Se nos prohíbe mantener cualquier relación más allá de lo profesional y platónico entre miembros del staff y por supuesto dentro de la banda. No estoy seguro de cuáles serían las consecuencias, y tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

—Vaya, eso es una mierda —dijo Fabi—. Eso explica por qué Georgie actuaba del modo en el que lo hacía. Lo de hoy… Verla tan feliz es algo nuevo.

Sí, concedió Gustav. Georgie era feliz, y él también. Acariciando su mejilla, Gustav experimentó un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo al percatarse de la presente perfección y también de lo rápido que todo terminaría una vez que las vacaciones finalizaran y la rutina regresara a como era antes. Fabi volvería a su ciudad y sería sustituido por los gemelos; frente a ellos, Gustav y Georgie tendrían que volver a fingir.

La idea era triste, pero el baterista no se dejó aplastar por la desazón, en su lugar, delineó el contorno de los labios de Georgie y se recordó que el presente era más importante.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Interrumpió Fabi sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo van a lograr mantener su relación una vez que terminen las vacaciones? Es decir, no quiero ser negativo pero…

—No, yo entiendo. Y si te soy honesto, no tengo una respuesta clara todavía. —Gustav jugueteó con un mechón del cabello de Georgie—. Supongo que será… Fingir tanto como podamos, y a puertas cerradas…

—No la lastimes —pidió Fabi en voz baja pero firme—. Por favor. No es mi lugar entrometerme en su relación, pero Georgie es mi amiga. Verla destrozada… Las llamadas a medianoche…

—¿Cuáles llamadas? —Preguntó Gustav en un hilo de voz; un puño invisible se cerró alrededor de su garganta—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Ella a veces me llamaba. No con la rutina semanal para saludar y ponernos al día. Una vez cada tantos meses, cuando era evidente que ya no podía más, me despertaba en la madrugada y se abría conmigo. Era su catarsis, el paso previo a estallar. —Fabi entrelazó las manos en la nuca—. Hablo en serio, trátala bien. Ella en verdad es una princesa. Intentará por todos los medios negarlo, pero tú y yo sabemos que Georgie lo es.

—Jo, Fabi… Suenas casi como si… —Gustav se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos—. ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de ella?

Fabi miró directo a los ojos de Gustav. —Puede ser. No como tú. No como ella de ti. Y fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no importa… Es mi mejor amiga, y en cierto modo, la hermana que me faltó tener.

—Tú ya tienes tres hermanas pequeñas —le recordó el baterista.

—Ya, pero Georgie es la favorita aunque no sea de sangre. Es su culpa —rió el chico, y aligeró lo solemne de su conversación—. Sólo prométeme que serás bueno con ella. Por una vez, merece ser completamente feliz, no sólo estar bien a secas. O si no…

—¿Me golpearás? —Adivinó Gustav, tanteando el terreno.

—Nah, no soy esa clase de salvaje. Sólo te diré que quedará en tu consciencia. Lo que le hagas a Georgie, lo sufrirás el triple porque el karma no olvida.

—Haces que suene sobrenatural —comentó el baterista.

—Tú ten en cuenta mis palabras. Me lo agradecerás, y Georgie también. —Dejando salir un largo bostezo, Fabi abandonó su sitio en el sofá—. Ahora si me disculpas, es hora de que me vaya a la cama, porque sin mis ocho horas de sueño soy un ogro gruñón en las mañanas. ¿Necesitas ayuda para llevar a Georgie a su habitación?

Gustav denegó con la cabeza. —Yo puedo con ella. Ahora es mi chica, es mi obligación y de nadie más.

—Ya estás entendiendo el concepto —le palmeó Fabi el hombro—. Buenas noches.

—Igual. Descansa —lo despidió el baterista.

Bajo el reflejo de la luz del televisor, Gustav se dedicó a admirar la belleza de Georgie un poco más. Le pesaba despertarla, pero peor le sabría en la mañana dejarla ahí cuando la bajista se encontrara con dolor de espalda por dormir en el sofá.

—Hey, nena… —Paladeó la palabra—. Georgie… Despierta.

—Hmmm… —Movió la bajista los labios en un puchero. Detrás de los párpados, sus ojos cambiaron de sitio—. ¿Gusti? ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi la una —le susurró él—. Es hora de ir a la cama.

—No quiero, estoy bien aquí. Duerme conmigo —balbuceó ella contra el cobertor.

—Te vas a arrepentir en la mañana. Anda, vamos a la cama.

—¿Me llevarás en brazos?

—Ajá.

—¿Y dormirás conmigo?

—¿Puedo al menos recibir un beso por eso?

Georgie abrió un ojo adormilado. —Uno, o mil, los que tú quieras.

—Hecho.

Haciendo de ella un burrito humano, Gustav cargó con su peso y Georgie guió el camino, pidiendo dormir esa noche en la habitación del baterista, a lo que éste no opuso ninguna objeción.

—Servida —dijo apenas colocarla sobre el mullido colchón.

—Oh sí… —Aspiró Georgie en un obsceno gemido contra la almohada de Gustav—. Adoro tu aroma.

—Y yo el tuyo…

—Gusti… —Apartando el edredón, Georgie observó cómo Gustav se desnudaba hasta quedar en bóxers—. Ayúdame…

Gustav así lo hizo, desvistiendo a Georgie hasta que sólo llevó puesta una pequeña camiseta y las bragas.

Sin necesidad de palabras, los dos se metieron bajo las mantas y buscaron el calor del otro entre las frías sábanas.

—No tenemos que hacer nada esta noche —murmuró Gustav contra su sien—, o hasta que te sientas cómoda.

—Gusss… —Georgie deslizó una pierna suya entre las del baterista—. No soy virgen, no sería nuestra primera vez y… te amo. Me muero de sueño, pero mañana… Y cuando Fabi regrese y los gemelos sigan en Loitsche… O en cualquier momento que nos venga la gana. Cuando quieras mientras no tenga sueño como ahora.

Dentro de sus bóxers, el miembro de Gustav dio muestras de interés.

—Yo también te amo —apoyó el baterista la mejilla contra la de Georgie.

—Uh-uh —murmuró Georgie contenta, deslizando en círculos su mano sobre la espalda de Gustav.

—Hablé con Fabi, ¿sabes? Hace rato. Él ya sospechaba que se trataba de mí.

—No me sorprende. Él es… ¿Intuitivo es una palabra real? Jo, hablemos mañana, ¿sí? Temo no estar despierta lo suficiente para una conversación tan delicada.

—Yo tampoco —bostezó Gustav, contagiado por la modorra de Georgie—. Mañana, ¿ok?

—Ok.

La bajista no tardó en caer dormida de vuelta, no así Gustav, que acompasó su respiración a la de la chica.

Poco a poco, un sentimiento de plenitud lo llenó desde el centro hasta las extremidades; como parte de su nuevo estado emocional, el simple hecho de tener a Georgie al alcance de sus dedos convirtió el mundo en un sitio mejor y le dio a su existencia un nuevo significado.

Tras un último beso por el resto de la noche, Gustav cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando en sus oídos registró la voz de Georgie hablando en sueños.

—Pancakes con mermelada…

El sueño no tardó en apoderarse de él.

 

Porque sus obligaciones con la universidad no podían esperar, Fabi se despidió de ellos al cabo de unos días. Georgie y Gustav lo acompañaron hasta la central de autobuses, y esperaron con él hasta que abandonó la terminal y abordó el vehículo que lo llevaría de vuelta a Köln.

Verlo partir, significó para Gustav la pérdida de un amigo, lo cual era de lo más estúpido porque se volverían a ver en vacaciones de Pascua. No era el fin del mundo, pero se sentía extraño regresar al departamento y no contar con su compañía.

—¿Sabes qué estoy pensando? —Le susurró Georgie al oído mientras el taxi en el que viajaban aceleraba entre dos líneas—. Estaremos solos tú y yo hasta que los gemelos regresen la semana que viene.

—Oh… Eso es bueno —dijo Gustav, lo más discreto posible colocando su mano libre sobre la creciente área de su entrepierna.

—Tengo planes para nosotros, uh… —Deslizó Georgie su pierna contra la de Gustav.

Gustav se permitió sonreír por lo bajo. —No puedo esperar.

Y como así era, Georgie también sonrió. —Yo tampoco.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
